My Friend, My Love, My Valentine
by Krissy Ishida
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, the most romantic and important day for any couple in love. For the tamers, this is a day that they would never forget changing their lives forever. Love is in the Air. Unusual pairings
1. Meeting in the Park

Krissy: Ack! x.o; Don't you just hate writer's block? I haven't wrote anything in a long time.

Trowa Kitty: Can I be in a fanfic?

Krissy: No. Why am I even writing this in the before my fanfic?

Trowa Kitty: Because you are easily influenced?

Krissy: Anyway, I haven't wrote anything in a long time and I don't suspect this to be very good. I hope you at least would be slightly entertained. Oh, yeah, watch out because I'm a bad speller x.o;

Trowa Kitty: ...I'm surprised she could even write

Krissy: I change the POV many times between three characters. If you get confused just remember, Shiuchon-Juri-Shiuchon-Jenrya

Trowa Kitty: Like they would remember that.

Krissy: Oh shush up. 

Trowa Kitty: ahem.. disclaimer.. Krissy doesn't own anything

Kristy: Must you put that?

Trowa Kitty: Yes... beware of the unusual couple!!

---

****

My Friend, My Love, My Valentine

Written by Krissy Ishida

"Terriermon! Did you eat the glue?"   
For the past days, that's all I have been hearing from my brother's room. "Terriermon!" I tried asking my brother but he won't tell me what he has been doing. "Shiuchon, you are too young to understand." But I'm not too young. I'm no longer the naïve little girl that was taken to the digital world by accident while playing in the park. That was 2 years ago and I have grown since then, maybe we all have. 

I have been watching my older brother lately, not just him, but also the others. Takato is more confident now. He also got taller too. Sometimes I wonder if he is really Takato. If it wasn't for his yellow goggles and child-like behavior like laughing and running through the park, I wouldn't know if it was him. Burning with her fiery spirit, Ruki hasn't changed a bit but I have noticed her mother slowly influencing her life. Juri matured greatly still being close friends with Takato. I think there are no two friends that are as close as those two. Kenta became more independent and his appearance changed dramatically. Hirokazu is still the same except now he views girls differently. As for me, my brother thinks I'm too smart for my own good and yet he thinks I'm immature. Takato calls me the next Hikari. 

"Iie! Terriermon! Don't touch that!"   
" 'niichan, what are you doing in there?"   
To my surprise, he actually opened the door for me. He has never opened the door for me. I can't seem to remember how it looked like. This place is so foreign to me. I can't believe I'm entering the forbidden domain. It's a miracle! 

"Don't come in, Shiuchon." 

Rats! I knew it was too good to be true. At least he opened the door a bit. Red? Pink? Hearts? Has 'niichan gone insane? Silly Terriermon. Looks like he was playing with glue again. Are those flowers? What is my brother up to? 

"Why not, Oniichan?"   
"Can you do me a favor?"   
"I guess."   
"Watch Terriermon for me, please? You will be doing me a big favor."   
"Sure."   
"Thank you, Shiuchon."   
Then he left. I watched him pick up his coat and run out the door with a packet in his arms. I don't know what's up with him lately. I miss the old times when he would be there for me. Actually, I never remembered when he was ever there for me but I knew I felt safe with him. 

"Oh, Oniichan…" 

"Shiuchon..."

Looking down towards the ground, I knew the recognized that familiar cute voice before. Feeling a tug on my skirt, I knew I didn't have to look far for my brother's best friend and reliable partner. There he stood looking at me with those beady black eyes resembling a little plush toy. I laugh looking back at the old memories of me and Terriermon. I was so young back then. I kind of feel sorry for the little guy because of all the torture I put him through as a little child. Sure, I was just playing pretend. Terriermon was a toy and I wanted him to be real but he was real and I didn't have to pretend. I'm glad he didn't use his attacks on me when I would hug him too tight or dress him up in a dress. He is as much of my partner as my brothers. Sometimes I wish it was I who had Terriermon instead of him. I knew Terriermon better than my brother ever did. 

"Shiuchon, are you okay?" a caring sweet voice called from behind my ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Lopmon. I was just thinking," I replied gently scratching under her chin.

Although I wish to have Terriermon as my partner, I never regret having Lopmon by my side. In so many ways she is just like Terriermon and yet she's not. She's so caring and understanding. Although Terriermon would risk his life for me, Lopmon would do the same plus has the extra loving care that Terriermon does not posses. It's because I'm her partner, a digimon and her tamer. I've grown so much with my partner, Lopmon, that sometimes I see my own brother and Terriermon in us. I even carry Lopmon on my shoulder the way my brother used to.

"Terriermon, do you know what Oniichan is up to?" I ask him knowing that my brother must have told him something about his odd behavior.

"Well he has been making heart shaped things called Valentine's and was mumbling to himself about getting flowers for...uh...somebody," he answered playing with his ear.

"For who?" I shouted impatiently unable to believe my older brother would actually like a girl.

"I forgot who but if you want to find out. We could go follow him. He is meeting her at the park this afternoon."

"Arigato, Terriermon! Come on, you guys!"

I grabbed my backpack and hurriedly stuffed Terriermon inside careful to not hurt him. Running to the door, I took my coat and slipped on my shoes slamming the door behind me as I ran as fast as I could to the park. There was no way I would ever miss an opportunity like this.

---

I don't know why Jen sounded so excited over the phone. He must really need to see me. He didn't give me an explanation or anything. "Meet you at the park." That's all he said. I wonder what he's up to. I guess I got here a bit early because he wasn't here yet. There was practically nobody here in the park. It's Valentine's Day afternoon. I bet most people are either at home spending time with their loved ones or having a romantic dinner. I wish I could be like those people. I have been really feeling alone lately. I don't know why, maybe because of Takato.

Every couple loves Valentine's Day, I think. Well, they should. It's a romantic day even for those who aren't even a couple like Takato. Takato has been insane lately. He has been running around secretly trying to gather things to give to a certain girl. He doesn't know that I know who it is. It's kind of weird though. I remember when we were younger, Takato said that he liked me but now, he likes somebody else. I never returned the feelings. I couldn't. He's my best friend that would always be there for me and I didn't want to destroy that. Instead of him coming to me to compliment me, he comes to me for advice about what he should get a girl if he liked her. I knew he wasn't talking about me anymore or else he would have asked what I liked. No, Takato has changed and his new crush is Ruki.

When I figured out he liked Ruki, I was afraid, not because I was going to lose a friend, because it seems like somebody else liked her. Who wouldn't blame her? While I'm sweet and gentle, she's much stronger with a gentle heart also. I kind of envy her in a way. While Takato is trying his hardest to get Ruki, I'm afraid that Jen might like her also. Jen and Ruki's friendship is unique. Ruki had a hard cold heart unable to open to anybody until she met Jenrya. He was able to recover her broken heart and showed her the true meaning of friendship. Either way, whoever Ruki picks, I'm sure she would be happy, everybody would be happy except for me.

Secretly, there's something about Jen that I also love about him. He's smart, caring, brave, and also cute. I guess the only thing that matters is that Jen is happy. Whenever I'm around him, I don't know. I can't really explain it but it feels like something magical and he always makes me smile. I think I might love him...

"Juri!"

And there he was running to me smiling. I can't help it but smile also. Even when he is feeling down, he keeps a smile on his face, a smile that always makes my heart flutter. It's not only his smile that I admire about him. I love his eyes. They are a rare silver color that shimmers in the moonlight. There's also something about his eyes that amazes me. Sometimes I believe if I stare long enough in them, I would be able to see into his heart, his soul, and hopefully I could see whether he likes me back the way I like him.

"Sorry, I'm late," he replies taking a seat next to me by the ledge of the water fountain.

"That's okay," I answered looking down at my hands in my lap.

Now that I have confessed to myself that I like him more than a friend, sometimes I find it hard to just look at him or speak to him. I feel really shy and quiet whenever he gets close to me. Sometimes I wish I didn't like him the way I do and yet sometimes I wish I like him more.

"So Juri, do you know why I called you here this afternoon?"

Is it just me or is he sitting close to me? Is he scooting closer to me or was it I that wanted to be closer to him? What's in his hand behind his back?

"Not really."

"How long have we been friends now?"

"Why are you asking these kind of questions? Is something wrong?"

I was shocked when he moved closer to me taking my hand into his. I couldn't believe he was actually holding me that way. I've always dreamed about how it would feel to have him hold my hand. I can't believe my dreams are actually coming true.

"I don't want to sound cheesy but it is Valentine's Day and all..."

"What are you talking about, Jen?"

"Will you be my Valentines?"

Did he said what he just said or was it just me imagining it again? I have imagined so many conversations like this that I can't tell the difference between fiction and reality. 

"What I'm trying to say is, Juri..."

"Shh... you don't have to say another word..."

---

I stood there frozen, shocked, disgusted, and jealous. The three of us, Terriermon, Lopmon, and I were watching my older brother from behind the playground slide. I'm glad that I'm still short enough to stay hidden under the slide. There was my brother and Juri sitting by the water fountain. I couldn't believe my brother getting that close to a girl. I couldn't believe my brother was actually holding her hand. I wanted to hear what he had to say before Juri silenced him. Why was he acting all mushy like? I didn't know until she moved in a kissed him.

---

I didn't want to break the kiss and hold her there forever in my arms. I have waited so long for her to be mine. If it wasn't for my shyness, I would have told her earlier but I guess I wasn't just shy. I was scared, scared of rejection from the first girl I ever had a crush on, ever loved? I don't know if I love her yet but it sure feels like it. Maybe I'm going too fast. I'm only, how old? 12 years old? And I found somebody I want to be with? It may sound crazy but when I'm with her, she makes me smile. She makes me happy. I'm always happy when I'm with her.

"I guess that's a yes," I squeak still adjusting to the dream becoming a reality.

"Jen-chan," she giggles.

"Would you like some dinner and maybe after that we could go to the movies?"

"I would love that."

"Shall we?"

I hold out the card I made for her and the flowers I bought. She practically bust into tears gladly accepting my gift. I smile and offer my arm like a proper gentleman should. She giggles and wraps her arm around mine. Together we walked to one of our favorite restaurants. For once in my life, I no longer feel alone.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Juri."


	2. Moonlight Romance

I have decided to write a second part ^^; I don't know what possessed me to write this though. I guess that everybody doesn't fall in love as easily as a fairy tale. Enjoy.. Haven't you notice, I like unusually couples? o.O;

---

****

My Friend, My Love, My Valentine

Part 2

Written by Krissy Ishida

I've never seen Takato so stressed and busy before. For the past few days, he has been running around from shop to shop. I don't know what's so special about this holiday they call Valentine's Day. Sometimes I think humans are silly with their unusual themed days. 

A couple of months ago it was Christmas. I like that holiday. Takato gave me some sweet bread with honey. I also recall Takato being rushed again. Two weeks before Christmas, he would go to the mall every day after school complaining that he didn't find the perfect gift. I didn't know what perfect gift he was talking about or who he was going to give it to. It just really confused me. I didn't like seeing Takato so rushed and busy. It makes me feel like I'm rushed and busy also.

Finally Christmas came. The tamers all arranged to meet in the park. I love the park. I know they love it as much as I do because we are always meeting at the park. It was very cold that day. My nose was frozen and I kept sneezing. Everybody just smiled and laugh whenever I sneezed. I don't see what's funny. I guess whenever I sneezed, I blew the leaves off this certain bush because by the end of the day, the bush I remember standing by with few leaves during the beginning of the day was bare. Everybody exchanged gifts. I got more food. I love food. BREAD! BREAD! Culumon gave me a snow bread. It was yummy but very cold. Everybody was very happy. Juri turned a bit red when Jenrya gave her a gift. Juri's brother, Yuuku, was mostly playing in snow with Shiuchon. I think they are fun and very cute together. I watched Takato as he nervously gave Ruki her Christmas present. When Ruki opened the gift, she was very happy. She said it was the best Christmas gift she ever gotten. She gave him a little kiss on the cheek thanking him. Takato's face turned as red as me.

Now it's Valentine's Day. Takato has collected a lot of red and pink colored stuff. Let's see what's in here, ribbons, glitter, candy... Hmmm candy...

"Guilmon!!!"

I froze. I never seen Takato this mad at me before. I backed away slowly and lowered my head as he grabbed the heart shaped candy box away from me. What did I do wrong?

"I'm sorry I made you so angry, Takato."

"Huh? Oh, no, Guilmon. I'm not mad just a little upset and disappointed."

"Why? What did I do wrong?"

"See all love stuff around my room, Guilmon?"

"What's love?"

"Well, Guilmon. It's really hard to explain. It's a strong feeling you feel towards a person when you really care about them and want to be with them. The person you love makes you happy and feel special."

"Do you love me Takato?"

"Of course I do."

"Good because I love you, too."

"Okay, Guilmon, but there's another kind of love."

"Oh?"

"When you really like a girl..."

"I know that kind of love! It makes boy digimon go crazy and want to make digieggs with female digimon, right?"

"Not exactly."

"Okay."

"But in a way, you are close... kind of close..."

"So today is about love?"

"Yes."

"Who do you love, Takato?"

"I don't know if I truly love her."

"But if she makes you feel special and you really care about her like you said..."

"Okay, Guilmon, you win. I love Ruki."

"Does Ruki love you?"

"I don't know. I hope she does. Since today is a special day about love, I'm going to show her how much I care about her and hopefully, she shares the same feelings with me."

"Okie, Takato!"

"So can you be a good boy and stay here for the day? I won't be long."

"Okie Takato!"

"That a boy, Guilmon and later I'll give you some bread."

"YAY! BREAD! BREAD!"

I watched Takato stuff the red colored stuff inside his backpack and headed downstairs probably to the park. So Takato loves Ruki? I don't know if Ruki loves Takato back. Takato would be very heart broken and sad... I just hope I'm not right about this kind of things.

---

So I explained things with Guilmon and he took it well. I'm proud of him. I didn't have to explain much. He already knew a little bit about love, although it wasn't the answer I was quiet looking for. Everything has to be perfect. Ruki's present? Check. Chocolates? Check. Card? Check. Hair? Check. Clothes okay? Check. Phone call to Ruki? Phone call to Ruki? Oh my gosh! I forgot to make a phone call to Ruki! I hope it's not too late. Please be home... Please be home...

---

"Who was that?"

"Oh, just Takato, Renamon."

"What does he want?"

"I have to meet him in the park."

"Do you want me to come along?"

"No, it's okay."

Ruki has grown so much since I first met her. She is no longer that stubborn cold hearted girl I once met before. I believe her heart has learn to warm up. I believe that somebody out there was able to give her the love that I could not offer her to warm up that icy heart of hers. Maybe it was Jenrya that showed a kind heart first influencing Ruki's dark and isolated one but I know that their relationship is nothing more than friends. There is somebody out there that loves her and she loves him, too.

My Ruki is growing up. Instead of putting her hair up in the spiky ponytail and jeans, she finally learned how to act more like a girl. It surprised me at first, her in a skirt, but I knew one day she would mature and like new things. Now she puts her down clipped in the back with a hair clip. I think her looks delicate and beautiful that way, like a flower blossom. But there is still one thing that hasn't changed about her, her determination and love for digimon card battling. Her looks maybe change slightly by wearing a simple blue skirt and keeping her hair down, but she still has that firey spirit inside that makes her unique and strong. 

I'm proud of her, my partner, my best friend, Ruki.

---

Where is she? I called her five minutes ago. She should be here by now. Ruki... I did everything that Juri told me to do. Juri is the bestest friend one could ever have. She is always there to listen to me and give advice when I really need it. Sometimes, instead of my friend, I think she is my older sister. She is so much more matured than me which comes in handy but a sensed a little loneliness in her heart. Juri always spoke with her heart's true intentions. Whenever she is happy and grateful, she really shows it making everybody happy along with her but when she is sad or alone... Maybe I'm the only one that can sense this. Nobody ever bothers to notice when she is feeling sad. I'm always there for her when I notice her sadness. one day she confessed to me that her heart ached for somebody she secretly loved. I hope Juri would find the perfect gentleman that would make her heart complete again. I hope Ruki would be the one that would make me feel complete.

Since Juri said she would be by the water fountain this afternoon, I decided to meet Ruki by the old building where I used to keep Guilmon. I know it's dark and not the most romantic place in the park but when it's just the right time of day, it lights up with the romantic setting of the sun giving the most beautiful glow magical enough to win someone's heart.

"Takato, did you want to see me?"

There she was beautiful as ever. I always thought she was beautiful but now in a lovely skirt, I could not imagine her any more beautiful. She was the girl of my dreams. Stepping up the stairs, I could tell she is still a bit shy wearing a skirt but I think it fits her well. Well, here goes nothing.

"Ruki, I think I have feelings for you..."

"Takato?"

"I might be falling for you. Happy Valentine's Day, Ruki. I hope you share the same feelings I have for you."

Bowing my head and presenting her gifts, I hope I didn't scare her too much...Maybe I should have thought things out. Maybe I should have also seek help from Jen...

---

Did Takato just said what I think he said? This can't be happening! Oh, no! Why me? What am I supposed to do? Poor Takato. I was hoping this would never happen but it's too late. He's heart is to fragile and gentle. How can I say this without breaking it?

"Takato... I have to tell you something..."

I can't tell him the truth. Juri was right. Takato did like me. I was just too stubborn to believe her. Why did I have to come here dressed like this? I'm not prepared for this. I'm going to really hurt him which will also hurt me. How can I tell him I like another boy and only think of him as my good friend?

"Ruki?"

"Takato, I'm really sorry but..."

"You don't love me back."

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry, Takato. I really am."

"Nah, it's okay. Just please do me a favor."

"Anything for you, Takato."

"Can you kiss me the way you last kissed me during Christmas?"

"Sure, Takato. Anything you say."

It's the least I could do. I don't hate him totally and yet I don't totally not like him. For some time, I did like him more than a friend but I soon learn that that was a baby crush. It wasn't love. It wasn't like the feelings I have for him... Just like Christmas time, I lean over and gently leave a kiss on his cheek. I hope I didn't destroy his young innocent spirit. I'm sure this isn't really love that he is feeling. It might just be a crush that would come and pass like how I felt towards him. Kawaii Takato. I love it the way he blushes.

"Takato, want to know a secret?"

"Sure..."

"At one point, I did used to like you."

"Really?"

"Really. Best friends?"

"Best friends."

And that's how we ended the night. I accepted his gifts knowing he spend so much time and effort into them. It was beautiful after all. I love the talent in his artwork. We met during that afternoon as close friends and now we left having a better understanding of each other making us even closer.

---

So Ruki didn't share the same feelings I had towards her. I'm a little disappointed and yet pleased. It was all worth it to know that in some point during our friendship that she shared the same feelings that I have for her. Ruki, you may not love me the way I love you but I will always keep a special place for you close in my heart. I guess it's time to go home to Guilmon. I did promise him that bread.

---

I don't know why I am walking through the park this late. I guess I was just feeling a bit lonely. This is supposed to be the most romantic and happiest day in the year, right? But why do I feel a bit incomplete and alone. I don't know. I'm just really lost right now. 

I haven't seen the other tamers in a while and I miss the digital world. It was my home. It was perfect better than anything here. My father, he just doesn't understand me and he will never understand me. What does he have against digimon? What does he have against Cyberdramon? He even returned to a lower form so he wouldn't be so intimidating to my father but no, that wasn't good enough for him. What am I supposed to do to feel appreciated and wanted? What am I supposed to do to make my father appreciate me? What am I supposed to do to make Ruki notice me?

I know we didn't exactly meet during the best conditions. She always held a grudge against me because I am supposingly a better card player then she is but I don't think so. She fights with spirit and a heart which I lack. How am I supposed to battle with her heart and spirit if I have never experienced the love of another? I'm surprised that I could love at all. When I first saw her, I admired her. I admired her bravery, her skill, her talents, her tom-boyish beauty. She was strong and powerful and very loving. I just hope that I could have her love.

It's Valentine's Day, Ruki... The more time I spend away from you, the more I realize how much I care about you.

---

At least Takato had the courage to tell me his feelings while I'm weak and afraid. I wish I hadn't treated him the way I treated him when I first met him. I was so rude and jealous because I couldn't help it but like him. I didn't want to like him. I couldn't like anybody. I couldn't get close to anybody or else I would feel the same pain I felt when my father left. My father and I were very close. I don't want anybody to be as close as we were because when he left, I couldn't bare to live without him being by my side but I have learned from my mistakes. I have learned to accept that when you are in love, happiness and pain is part of the package.

"Ruki-chan!"

"Ryou?"

What was he doing here? I haven't seen him in 2 months. I missed him so much. In my dreams, I always dream of him being there for me, rescuing me from my demons, making me no longer feel alone. At least now I can cry on his shoulder and he would be there to comfort me.

"Ruki-chan? What's wrong? You look sad."

"It's nothing, really, Ryou."

"Please tell me. Maybe I could make you feel better."

"It's Takato-kun. He likes me."

"How is that bad?"

"Because I don't like him back."

"No?"

"I like you..."

I wasn't aware when I let that slip out. I guess I was just caught in the moment, caught in my thoughts. It's just that when he came over to put his arm around me to make sure I was okay, my body fell limp to his touch and his warmth. Ryou.. Ryou.. I.. Please like me back.

Swept off my feet, he gently caressed my cheek running his hand across my jaw pulling me in closer, closer for a kiss. It felt magical. For once I no longer felt alone. All my troubles were melting away. My heart was fluttering. It felt like I was flying. Ryou...

---

This was an opportunity I wasn't going to miss. She liked me and I liked her back but I couldn't really explain how I feel about her with simple words. No, I had to explain to her how I truly felt about her with a kiss, a kiss that would express my love.

---

I didn't want to break. I didn't want to leave his touch. Ryou, my prince. When we finally broke, he still held me close to his heart. I lean against his chest feeling safe in his strong arms. The full moon rose from the horizon was the shining it's bright light at us. It was as if the moon knew we were a perfect couple. I was in love.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ruki."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Want to stay out here and just look up at the moon and the stars with me? It's a beautiful night and I promise to keep you warm."

"I would love that."


End file.
